


Uta no Prince-sama Drabble Challenge

by nicoleloudanielle18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleloudanielle18/pseuds/nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of our favorite uta no prince-sama characters. May it be involves friendship, humor and romance. Requests are also welcome. Enjoy Reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uta no Prince-sama Drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.  
> Warnings: Possible OOC and Possible grammatical error

Characters: Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji, Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki & Aijima Cecil (mention of others inside)

Pairings: No Pairings

* * *

Mikaze Ai, the always stoic and strict member of QUARTET NIGHT, who we all know is calm and collected, no matter what the situation is.

.

.

.

But of course, every living person in the world has limits. Even said person is technically a human android and supposedly don't have feelings, especially this kind of feeling.

Are you asking if it is "love"? Nah, as if the Mikaze Ai could be bothered by something like that. He is more than very much the opposite. So right now, Ai shocked everyone in the room and the first time saw him in this state.

Who wouldn't though? I mean he, right at the moment is...

.

.

.

ANNOYED

Yes, you see it right. Mikaze Ai is very much annoyed at the moment. Why you ask?

Well...

* * *

It all started when four troublemakers, namely: Shinomiya Natsuki, Kotobuki Reiji, Aijima Cecil and Kurusu Syo. Worst Combination, right?

Anyway, the four mentioned above were inside Natsuki, Ai and Syo's room. Reiji the eldest, bothering the youngest, Ai, while the other two (Natsuki and Cecil) were forcing Syo to eat Natsuki's cooking, who was struggling to get out from their grasp.

Ai on the other hand, has been trying his best to ignore Reiji while using his personal computer. But of course, ignoring Reiji results the opposite of what he wants. So Reiji continued to bother Ai until the latter decided to stand up from the chair and went to the bathroom and locked himself, while the former decided to be a pain in the butt and was no knocking non-stop on the door while whining, much to Ai's dismay.

On the other side, Syo was able to get out and was now running around the room, with Natsuki who is still have his defective food and Cecil running after him, Not noticing that they were already stepping on Ai's bed and vice versa, to the point that the three of them...

.

.

.

CRASH!

,

,

,

The trio crashed on Ai's desk where his personal computer is located. Their eyes swirling, unconsciously.

Ai heard the crash and abruptly opened the door while hitting Reiji against the wall,, hurriedly went to see the scene but stopped midway and suddenly released a dark aura and dark expression.

* * *

Thus in the end, the trio plus the eldest troublemaker, Kotobuki Reiji, experienced for the very first time to get their head whacked by the fist of the one and only Mikaze Ai, who was twitching in annoyance and has this dark aura surrounding him. Who wouldn't when his personal computer was crashed into pieces?

Anyway, the rest of the residents of the Master Course Dorm including Tsukimiya Ringo and Shibuya Tomochika, rushed to the room when they heard the crash, only to find themselves shock at the scene. They saw the four troublemakers' appearances, Ai's dark expression and the state of computer.

They all thought one thing in their minds.

.

.

.

'Do not ever, ever get on his bad side'

* * *

The next day, Natsuki, Syo, Cecil and Reiji had their schedules packed for two whole months, courtesy of Mikaze Ai. Since even if they pay the already unrecognizable computer, they won't be able to retrieve the files that was in the computer. Not only that, they had to come to fill Ai's schedules on their behalf, which would end until morning.

On the other hand, Ai was enjoying his rest time in the dorm, by sipping on his tea while the rest of the residents, could only stare at the youngest senior in awe and fear.

.

.

.

I guess this what it means of "What you reap, what you sow" but to the others, it seems that Ai is a natural sadist.

* * *

The end

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please review your answers. Also review on my other Uta no Prince-sama stories too after reading. Your reviews are very important to me (as motivation to improve)

See you all again in the next drabble entry.

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
